The invention relates to an actuation system for a compression connector. The continuous development in the electronics and computer industry has resulted in larger processing modules being packaged in smaller spatial environments. Coupled with this increase is a need to connect an increased number of processing module input/output terminals to printed circuit boards. One device for interconnecting a high number of input/output terminals on a processing module to a printed circuit board is a land grid array (LGA). Typically, a LGA is sandwiched between the processing module and the printed circuit board to provide electrical connection between the terminals on the processing module and interconnects (e.g., pads, plated vias, etc) on the printed circuit board.
Existing designs apply force over the precessing module to maintain electrical contact between the processing module, the LGA and the printed circuit board. This force may be derived from a device that rests on the top of the processing module. A drawback to such designs is that placement of a force applying device on top of the processing module interferes with the ability to cool the processing module. The force applying device takes up space that may be used for heat sinks and may prevent use of more sophisticated cooling techniques such as refrigeration and/or evaporative cooling.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is an actuation system including a printed circuit board having a plurality of interconnects and a compression connector positioned adjacent the printed circuit board and having a plurality of contacts for engaging the interconnects. A processing module is positioned adjacent the compression connector. The processing module has a base and a plurality of terminals for engaging contacts on the compression connector. An actuator includes a fastener that engages the base of the processing module. The actuator also includes a biasing member for maintaining a force on the compression connector.